


I'm a rapper

by Amber12409



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Festivals, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rapper Han Jisung | Han, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: Jisung is a rapper and Minho is a dancer, they meet at the music festival and Minho finally sees the artist he likes for real.or,Yang Jeongin has a plan.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 26





	I'm a rapper

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I hope you enjoy it!

Walking inside the studio, Jisung took of his computer bad and pulled the computer out of it to open it and start the recording process. The boy despised he won’t wait for his elders to arrive so the moment they will arrive they’ll start. 

Jisung wrote the entire song in an hour as he walked down the street to the company building with ice americano in his hand. 

The rap part was very long but broke down by high vocal. He wrote the music to it at the moment he reached the studio and sat down for three hours, making both Chan and Changbin impressed. The younger was talented in so many ways when it came to producing and writing, and he was only nineteen years old. 

Of course, the company sent him to study, so the boy had to go to the university to take music classes. Even though both of his producer friends would say he didn’t need them. But he did take them and every lesson he ended up with three poems and two complete songs to the music he learned that day. 

And so the squirreled-faced boy sat in the studio writing a plan and making sure everything is ready for the recording, so at the moment Chan opened the door and was about to open the lights as they were already on he looked at the younger. 

“You’re early,” said the older taking off his bag and hovering over the younger on the chair to look behind his shoulder at the project.   
“I want to finish with it and even upload today,” said the boy clicking on the file showing it to Chan. 

The three of them released songs together and alone calling themselves ’3racha’. They had many viewers and fans but they were also anonymous, using only their stage names on broadcasts and social media. 

“Need help?” He sat next to him looking closely.   
“Yes please, I need an honest opinion on it and help to record,” answered the younger and took out a paper with the lyrics.   
“Okay, I guess we can start early then. Changbin will arrive soon.” 

Jisung nodded and walked to the booth, he took the headphones putting them on his head, and holding the paper just as a reminder. He usually forgot lyrics if he wasn’t completely ready to sing. 

“Okay, I’m going to start the music,” Chan said over the mic outside the booth.   
“I want to listen to the music before starting,” Jisung said and the older nodded, “let’s get it.” 

And so on, Jisung started singing and rapping sometimes stopping with Chan’s little instructions that helped him with the process.   
Changbin arrived at some point leaning on Chan’s chair looking at the younger inside the booth and starting to cheer him as the younger even found himself giggling needing to stop from time to time.   
They finished. 

“That was amazing Han-ah, seriously,” the dark-haired boy said as he's raising thumbs up.   
“Thanks, Hyung,” the squirrel definitely felt good with himself as he released the new song. 

_____ 

The next thing the boy knew the song got many hits and likes, he didn’t check every day knowing he’s releasing for the fun of music. Which was a surprise because he found himself called to the manager’s office. 

“Hey,” Chan came in after the lunch break as the younger set on one of the armchairs scrolling through YouTube on the episode he hasn’t seen of National Geographic.   
“What up?” He asked raising his head.   
“Mr. yang wants to talk to you.”   
“What? Am I in trouble?”   
Chan shrugged, “he didn’t say.” 

Jisung stood up and walked to the door, “good luck,” said the older as Jisung felt his heart was about to explode. 

“Mr. Han please have a seat,” Mr. Yang said when the boy opened the office door, he walked in and set on the chair in front of his manager, heart racing and head pounding.   
“Relax Han you’re not in trouble.”  
“Oh, thank god,” Jisung held his chest relaxing in the chair as his manager laughed.   
“I’m here to congratulate you on the opportunity you’ve achieved.”   
“What happened?” The boy was confused. 

“The new song you released, one of the most popular dance teams wants to use it as their warm up dance at the night festival.” 

“Okay, and what am I actually here for sir?” 

“The company wants to take it to a higher level, we want you to rap at the festival as a surprise for the group.”   
“You mean as a debut show?”   
“No, you said you don’t want to be an idol this is why you can relax Mr. Han. It’s just for the show.”   
Jisung nodded in understanding, “I just don’t understand sir.”  
“What don’t you understand child?” 

“How did they manage to peek my song over others.” 

“Well, ask my stubborn nephew,” Mr. yang smiled and stood up opening the door as his nephew Yang Jeongin fell inside the room.   
“Hi Hyung.” 

“Explain please,” said Jisung crossing his arms. 

“Well I have some friends from the team so I just suggested, nothing more, they are the ones who actually decided to take it,” the youngest spoke fast.   
Jisung sighed, “I believe you, but is on you if I mess up.” 

“What? Why?”  
“Because I know you Jeongin, you also suggested I’ll sing at the festival to your uncle and coworkers.” 

“You know me too well,” Jeongin winked and ran out of the room as his uncle laughed.   
“You’ll need to start practicing Mr. Han.” 

“I know...” Jisung sighed again as he walked out of the room with the manager behind him, the man bought him coffee for the exciting news. 

_______ 

“Okay everyone stands up we’re starting,” screamed Lee Minho at the dancers, they were going to work on his new choreography for the warm-up song. 

“I feel like I’m gonna get sick,” said Felix leaning on Hyunjin beside him.   
“Whats up Lix?” Asked his elder.

“I ate before practice and I’m regretting it,” said the low-voiced boy and held his stomach on that. 

“Get some water we’ll start without you,” said Minho as the dancers stood up to start. 

The team worked on the new steps to the music-making every step bigger and louder to J.one voice. 

The song was suggested by Felix’s friend Jeongin who his uncle is a manager in a producing composer that sells songs to idol company’s. For all, they knew the company had little groups of underground rappers that not only wrote songs for companies but released their own songs and projects. 

When the team heated the song that played on the boy’s phone, Minho recalled the voice, he used to listen to broadcasts on his way to the studio or studies, he created short choreography’s over the voices talking in his ear about the mixtape making and song recording. 

And as the song ended the team talked about the cool music-making the choreographer having moves ideas. So he also suggested they do the song. So with no other ideas, he started working on it after getting the insurance from the studio manager and from the releasing company itself. After all, to listen to it you needed to download the music and Minho had been using the app for years now getting to know different kinds of music, so with the company insurance, he could use the song at the festival. 

The dancer asked if he needs to pay for the copyrights and other major problems with the producing department. But they said that there isn’t any problem using it as long as it had a credit. And of course, Minho understood it because the next thing he knew the team got sponsored by the company, even though it was only a warm-up dance for the audience at the festival, maybe on the big stage before their actual show. Good enough for the publishers. 

They worked on their performances for weeks to get ready for the big festival, they had costumes and makeup, and hairstyles. They were finally ready to head up. 

The bus was full with existed male dancers, talking and laughing. 

“You good Hyung?” Asked Hyunjin sitting next to Minho.   
“Yes, nervous?”   
“Very,” the longed hair boy sight heavily.   
“Get some rest, we won’t have it later.”   
“I will. Can you make sure Felix is alive for me?”   
“Yeah, be right back,” Minho stood up and walked to the back of the bus to find the younger asleep.   
“Hey Lix,” Minho whispered in his ear. 

Felix got scared and jumped, “don’t kill me,” he said making the boys around them giggle.   
“Nobody is gonna hurt you, I’m here to check that you’re okay.”   
“Nervous.”   
“I see, well Hyunjin is resting in the front a little so take a rest.”   
“Thank you Hyung,” said the low-voiced boy going back to closing his eyes and resting. 

A few more minutes before they arrive and start to get ready. They were all nervous. 

________ 

Jisung was taken to the festival by the company van, Changbin came with him as a personal bodyguard and Chan as a mental supporter so the boy won’t have a breakdown whenever. 

At the entrance they showed their badges and walked it to a room to get ready, a staff lady walked to him with a chart in her hand and smiled wildly at the boy, “hi, I’m Choi Jisu I’m you guider,” she said, “so how about I’ll tell you the plan as they’re picking you clothes.” 

Jisung nodded slowly as his best friends stood with him, “okay let’s go.” 

The boys followed her to the said room, it was a big room with a lot of people, or more likely to say artists, singers, and groups with cameras. Jisung was happy he wasn’t a part of the industry at that fact. 

Jisu showed him the wardrobe the staff made him, as he picked a bucket hat and a black jacket. “You are going to come in from the fifth gate as the song starts but only starting to sing at the rap part no playback.”

“What if he sings the entire song right after the rap part?” Asked Chan. 

Jisung looked at him shocked. 

“That’s J.one’s decision,” Jisu said smiling at them.   
“Can you leave us for a moment?”   
“Sure, I’ll be in a few,” Jisu stepped out. 

“Hyung? Why did you ask that?”   
“Because I think you should try the high notes.”  
Jisung looked us him confused.

“We worked on your background vocal and I think you should try changing the notes when you go live, if they want to make a surprise out of you, you should also surprise the company.” 

“You think?  
“It will be mind-blowing, best festival ever.”

“I hate you.”   
“You are going to adore me because you are going to have fun.”   
“Okay dad, whatever you say,” the boy giggling “but if I’m going to end up with a bunch of companies sitting my back it’s on you.” 

Jisung took the hat and placed it on his dyed blond hair. 

“So did you decide?” Jisu returned to the room.   
“Yes, we’ll need only the music from the rap and on,” said Jisung. 

“Okay, I’ll tell the producers. You will be up in an hour or so. And also the dance team are in the third room if you want to take a look,” she winked at him and walked out to speak to the producers about the change of plans. 

Jisung looked at his friends, “this feels weird,” he said as Changbin gave him a jacket. “Think of it as an underground show in a small place,” he tried to calm the rapper. 

“Although, it’s a huge stage and the amount of people is more than a thousand, but thank you.” 

Chan found himself laughing at that. 

Jisung was ready after a few minutes, his face was covered with some makeup, his clothes were basically a pair of black ripped jeans, olive color shirt, a black jacket above it, and a black bucket hat. He looked at himself in the mirror, the hat covered most of his face. 

“And last touch, the microphone,” Jisu gave him a red microphone, he looked at it with wrinkled eyes. 

“We’re almost up,” she gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and turned around, the boy followed her. 

_______ 

Minho set with the dance team in front of their manager who explained everything about the show. When and where everything is going to happen and how. The team got ready as they changed their clothes to the designed suites they were going to wear. 

Felix got himself glitter for his cheeks and Hyunjin helped him attach them on his skin, Minho watched them giggling as Felix’s face got shiny. 

“Hey Hyung, look,” Felix turners to him. 

“Wow Lix very glittery,” it sounded a little sarcastic but Felix who was an open-minded boy smiled brighter, Hyunjin was back hugging him and like that they walked towards the rest of the team, Minho behind them. 

The group stepped out of the room as a short boy walked past them, his face hidden under a bucket hat and a microphone in his hand. 

Minho followed his back not recognizing his frame, he saw all the artists that were supposed to perform. That one was new. 

“OKAY EVERYBODY WE ARE STARTING IN TWO MINUTES SO GOOD LUCK.” 

The team exchanged high fives before going on stage and standing in their right places.   
Minho breathed heavily, he looked forward at the audience, he was standing in the front, in the dark. 

“We are starting,” he whispered looking aside at Felix who was biting his lips.   
The light turned on and the show began. 

The song started playing, the singer's vocals made Minho feel free and moving his body to the lyrics and music. 

But after the first verse right before the rap, the playback changed, and instead, a live voice sounded from the large speakers, a fast rap. The team kept on dancing of course, but Minho could see him, the guy from earlier was walking down the stairs with the microphone covering his face. The guy reached the stage and walked on to the stage standing in front of the crowd who was cheering excitedly and energetically from the new performer. 

The rapper walked on the stage behind his now dancers singing to the music, no playback. And Minho fell in love with his live voice, the real rapping, and high notes of his vocals. 

J.one had him. 

________ 

The dance group kept on performing to songs with beautiful choreographies. 3racha sat behind the scenes, watching the performance. 

Jisung was sweating from his own show and walking together with the stress, luckily he didn’t forget the lyrics and sang high in the right places. 

After the last song was over and the crowd cheered as the dance team walked off stage behind the cense and back to their dressing room to change their clothes back. 

They all talked to one another filled with the adrenaline of the after-show. 

“Everyone, be quiet please,” the manager walked into the room making the dancers turn to him. “It seems like YPE company had made you a surprise, so I want you to meet the artist,” from behind him a blond-haired boy stood in front of them smiling shyly and flashed. 

"This is J.one, he is the song owner.” 

The boy bowed at the dancers as they also bowed at him staring at him.   
Minho never guessed how the artist looked like or how he acted. “It’s nice to meet you,” Felix was the one to step closer to the blond boy. 

“You too, I admire your work it was amazing.” 

“Oh, the dance choreography? they're were all Minho-Hyung moves.” 

The artist raised his eyebrows as Felix looked at Minho. Minho just looked at him half smiling, he didn’t know what to do with himself, the dancer had been listening to the music from the begging, almost. 

“Well, I hope you enjoyed my song,” the boy reminded him of a squirrel when he smiled.   
“We did,” said Minho smiling. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you all,” said J.one looking at the guys, he turned around to stand beside two-man, one had dark hair the other was curly. 

“Is that your personal fan club?” Asked the curled man. 

The rapper glared at him. 

“It was all on you and Jeongin.” 

To the name, the three main dancers looked at them, “now I just want to go home and sleep.” 

Felix took Hyunjin’s hand to pull him with him to the three as Minho walked behind them as always. 

“Jeongin is a real kid,” Felix making the three look at him. 

“You are his friend from the studio?” Asked the dark-haired one, he was short with wide shoulders. 

“Yes, we went to school together.” 

Minho stood beside Hyunjin, “well it’s always good to meet one of 3racha singers, Minho doesn’t stop talking about your music,” the low voiced kept talking making Minho regret his life choices. 

“You like our music?” Asked the curled boy.   
Minho took aback, he said ‘our’ music.   
“Y-yah I’ve been listening for quite some time.”   
“How much?” Asked the shorter.   
“since the second mixtape,” answered the dancer. 

J.one smiled at him as he smiled back shyly. 

“I’m CB97 this is SpearB, we’re happy to meet a fan,” said the curled one who seems to be CB97. 

“It’s a pleasure,” said Minho hiding his excitement. 

“I loved your choreography,” said j.one.   
“You did?”   
“It was pretty amazing.”   
“We have a YouTube channel for them,” said Hyunjin, “if you wanna watch some dance covers or choreos.” 

“I would like that.” 

Hyunjin gave him the name of the studio to look it up and the six parted as the producers were called back. 

“Well, see yah,” said cb97 as they lest the dancers. 

“They were very nice, just as Jeongin said,” said Felix holding to Hyunjin’s side.   
“They were.” 

“I bet J.one is your type out of them,” said Hyunjin making his older glare at him and making Felix giggle. 

“Let’s just head back.”

_________

Jisung couldn’t stop smiling all the way back to the van, the fact that he just met a fan and handsome one will remain in his mind. 

He’s gay was showing, literally, and he hoped no one noticed. 

The van arrived at the company building as the manager telling the producers good night. Chan gave the two a ride home, Jisung was the first one to take off as Changbin and Chan lived together. 

The boy took his bag and said goodbye to his friend waving at them and waiting for the car to drive. He turned to the apartment building and got in, walk up the stairs, and opened the apartment door to find Seungmin sitting in the living room with his thick book listening to the radio. 

“Good night grandpa, how ya doing,”   
“I saw your performance on YouTube live,” the boy didn’t raise his head as he turned the page.   
“Really?” Jisung smiled.   
“Yes. Now go take a shower you stink.”

And his face dropped again as he walked to the bathroom. 

After coming out of the room in his sleeping clothes the boy set next to his best friend who still read and laid his head on the other shoulder. 

“What you reading?” He asked looking at the tiny words in English he got a headache from trying to read. 

“Martin Luther King biography,” said the boy raising the cover to show Jisung the photo of the “I have a dream” man on it. 

“I need to write a song about him,” said the boy and starting to quote his brilliant speech.   
Seungmin raised his head, “you know the speech?”   
“Who doesn’t. Now if you excuse me I’ma going to bed.”

“Quit the accent.” 

“Neva.” 

Jisung got into bed opening his device as connected it to the charger. He went through his social media, his fans wrote him some comments on the festival making him smile. They didn’t see his face but they did admire his voice on life. 

Afterward, he went into the ‘3racha’ group chat. 

**Cb97:**

_have a good sleep_   
_everyone we don’t_   
_have work tomorrow._

**J.one:**

_Good night_

**Spearb:**

_night kid_   
_You did well today._

——— 

Minho woke up in the morning to someone jumping on his bed making him frown and sit down. 

“Jeongin if you're not getting off my bed in two seconds I’m not making you food for a week,” he wasn’t going to curse the little one, he was still pure to his eyes. 

“You’re going to meet Seungmin today, now let’s go.”  
“I just woke up.”  
“And I’m already ready to leave.”

Another grown and the older stood up glaring at the younger as he walked to the bathroom to get ready. Not to forget to remind himself not to let Felix let jeongin inside at ten in the morning after performing and on a free day. 

He wore jeans and a white oversized shirt and tuck to the jeans. He went out after doing his business and did his hair. 

“Ready?” The younger asked waiting at the door.

“Are you buying me a coffee?”   
“Yes. Now let’s go”. 

Jeongin did not buy him coffee.   
But he did pay for the bus ride. 

They arrived at a high building with glass doors. Jeongin ran to the stairs as Minho walking behind him holding an iced americano cup. 

What a diva, he threw the cup in the trash can on the first floor as they kept walking up. 

The younger stood in front of a wooden door and knocked on it before a tall boy - but not taller than Hyunjin - opened it. He was wearing big glasses and wore an oversize hoodie and jeans ready to leave. 

“Hey, I just need to wake up Jisung,” he said. 

“Okay,” said jeongin as he and Minho walked into the apartment. It was small. A living room and a kitchen, three doors in a small hallway. 

The taller walked to the room on the right and opened the door. 

Minho could hear him, “hey Ji, wake up.”   
“No, I’m on a break leave me alone.” 

“I can’t, if you won’t wake up now I’m not willing to arrive back afterward and find you crying over things.”

“Fine,” the voice said. With it, Seungmin came out of the room eyeing the two boys.

“I believe we haven’t met yet,” he said to the older.

“No, we haven’t. I’m Minho.” 

“Seungmin.” 

The two exchanged a nod as jeongin rolled his eyes and looked at the sleepy boy who came out of the room. Messy hair and oversized white shirt that exposed his collarbone and basketball shorts. He walked to the kitchen and took down a mug not even looking at the two boys who came. 

“You good Hyung?” Asked jeongin. 

Jisung turned around making eye contact with the younger and smiled, “tired,” he said pushing his hair from his eyes. 

Minho looked at him, J.one, Jisung, the same person. And so they locked eyes and Minho felt his heart explode, he looked so messed up but cute at the same time, big eyes, full cheeks, he wore sleeping clothes unlike the night before, he was also bare-faced. 

Jisung was shocked, especially because he’s wearing what he wears. He bowed with his head saying “hello” in tiny. 

Minho finds himself smiling at him bowing also. 

“Oh right,” said Jeongin, “you met yesterday.”  
“They did?” Asked Seungmin.  
“Yeah, Minho was the choreographer to Jisung’s song.”  
“It’s a small world then.”  
“Very,” said Jisung in agreement.

“So Hyungs, lee Minho, Han Jisung, Han Jisung, Lee Minho. Leeknow, J.one, J.one, leeknow,” Jeongin introduced them to one another. 

“See you later Hyung,” said Seungmin taking Jeongin by his hand leading him outside waiting for Minho to follow. 

“I’ll see you soon,” said the older as Jisung played with his mug, Minho came to leave but he was stopped. 

“Wait,” he turned to the squirrel boy, “maybe I can buy you coffee sometime?”   
Minho smiled at him warmly, “I’d love that.”   
“And just to be clearer, it’s not as a thank you, but as a date.”  
“Even better.” 

Jisung blushed, he was happy for being confident knowing this won’t happen very often. His heart missed a beat as Minho walked towards him, “do you have a pen?” 

“I have a phone.”

Minho was embarrassed. He took the phone and wrote his number making a contact. 

With that, he left waving at him.   
Seungmin and Jeongin looked at the older giggling.  
“You guys weant for that to happen didn’t you?”   
“It was Jeongin’s idea, he told me just now.” 

The older rolled his eyes and went down the stairs, “come you two, we got some Hyunlix couple to watch over.” 

_______ 

Jisung met Minho later that week in the morning before his music class and Minho’s practice. They met at a café sitting down to drink coffee and eat some breakfast. 

“Why did you ask me out?” Asked the older.   
“Because I’m a flirty boy who wants to get to know a fan?”   
Minho smirked at that, “you knew me before didn’t you?”   
“I saw you in the uni campus a few times, I didn’t know you were a dancer than. I admired you from afar. Why did you agree.” 

“Because you’re cute and I want to get to know the real you outside your songs.” 

“My songs are a part of the real me.”   
“So what are the others?”   
“You will have to find out.” 

The two went out of the café and started walking to Jisung’s class building. In front of the door, Minho took Jisung’s hand making him come closer, their faces were also closed and Minho kissed him shortly on the lips. 

Jisung blushed and smiled from embarrassment. 

It was a great begging to something big. The two knew it! 


End file.
